A Night He Won't Remember
by protgforce141
Summary: After a particularly rough mission, Ghost agrees to take Roach out to the local bar, but is somewhat stunned at what comes out of the latters mouth. Ghost/Roach Slash


Frowning at his empty glass, Roach's face twisted into a pout as he threw his arms around a somewhat bored Ghost. It's not like Ghost hated bars, he just preferred not to go out to them when he had work the next day, but once Roach uses those puppy dog eyes, your strong will just crumbles. That's exactly what happened to the Lieutenant when the younger man came up to him, begging to be taken out for a drink.

"Can I have another? Pleeeeease?" Roach slurs, the stench of alcohol strong on his breath. Shifting his gaze over to the bar tender, who was working on washing the glasses, Ghost lets the plead run through his mind. He _could_ give the other soldier another drink, but then again, he's had more than he probably should. A quick look at his watch answered his question, as Riley pulled the younger man to his feet.

"I think you've had enough mate, or you'll run my pockets dry," Ghost somewhat smiled at the actions of his comrade.

With his arms still wrapped around the other mans neck, his eyes opened wide and a small smile crossed his lips, "Carry me back."

Rolling his eyes, Ghost turns around and crouches down, waiting for Roach to jump on. Squealing like a five-year-old, Roach didn't spend another second on the ground and climbed right aboard his Lieutenants back. Letting out a little huff from the weight that suddenly appeared, Ghost started moving out the door, only for Roach to start babbling on an almost incoherent rant.

The bar wasn't all too far from base, as Ghost decided to walk in the cool breeze. It felt somewhat odd, considering that he never usually went without his mask over his head. He almost faltered his step when Roach let the words slip from his lips.

"I like you Ghost. I like how you put up with me, I like how you yell at us when we're training, because it means that you actually care for us. I like how you've helped me when I'm not feeling well. I just really like you," He rambles on, startling the soldier.

"I, I like you too Bug."

Completely ignoring Ghost's statement, Roach continues, "I like your eyes, how they glisten under your mask. I like how you smile, even if it's few and far between. I like it when you work out, seeing you push yourself. I _love_ your body, the odd times that I get to see it, and man oh man do I love your ass, even more so in your diving suit."

Chuckling slightly to himself, Ghost looks back at the drunken man, thinking that his face would be one of a joking expression, only for it to be dead serious. "Thanks, I guess," A rare smile crosses his face. Roach is beyond drunk, probably talking out of his ass.

Roach lets out a sigh, a scowl painted across his face. "You don't get it Ghost. I don't just like you, damn it, I _love_ you. I'd be torn if you left me, so please," his voice turns to a whimper with the realization, " _please don't leave me_."

Stopping suddenly, Ghost lets the younger man down off of his back, turning around to look Roach dead straight in the eyes. "Roach, despite you being an utter idiot at times, I won't ever leave you bug, you got me?"

Without a second thought, Roach wraps his arms around his betters' body, absorbing his warmth like a sponge. "Thanks Ghost."

"Always. Now let's get you back to base, you're freezing."

The two were already close to the base when Roach blurted out his confession, and it only took another five or so minutes when Ghost led the soldier through the halls towards his room, as Gary still stumbled about, due to the excessive amount of drinks he'd consumed only time before.

Swinging open the door, Ghost smiled at his comrade. Even if he's drunk out of his mind, the soldier truly cared for Roach. A pout formed on the latter's face, looking up at his CO. "Stay?" His voice was just above a whisper, in fear of awakening the other soldiers that would be sleeping at the unholy hour of two AM.

Giving only a nod of conformation, Ghost helped Roach into his room, closing the door behind the two. While Roach completely stripped down into nothing but his boxers, Ghost only took his boots off. The younger man nearly fell over as he tried to climb into his bed, then needing help from Ghost, as he had often before that.

Crawling under the covers with the soldier, A smile crossed Ghost's face, causing the other man to let out a slight giggle. "I love it when you smile. You should do it more."

"Goodnight bug."

Yawning, Roach snuggled closer into Ghost's warmth, "Goodnight. Love you."

 **The Next Morning**

Ghost had left Roach's room sometime after the latter fell asleep, a smile on his face the entire time. Sipping on his coffee in the rec room, his smile was once again hidden by his mask, as Roach came into the room with a grimace, holding his forehead as if it would help with his migraine.

"Bloody hell Ghost, certainly didn't tell me to slow down on the drinks last night, didn't you?" In front of the TV, Archer let out a snort, thinking of the last time Roach and him went out drinking. The sheer number of stories that the younger soldier told was enough to make anyone embarrassed, maybe even Ghost turn red in the face.

"Not my job, mate."

Shooting him a glare, Roach ended up taking a seat beside the Lieutenant, cradling his head in his hands. A small smirk hidden behind his mask, Ghost ended up striking up a conversation. "It's recently come to my attention that I look somewhat decent in a diving suit," lowering his voice to a whisper, his eyes studied the soldiers face that was progressively getting more and more red. "Especially a certain _part_ of me."

Roach practically turned into a tomato at the words that spoke his thoughts. Suddenly standing, Ghost clapped his hand on the soldiers' shoulder, his grin reaching his eyes. "Don't worry about it, I won't say a thing about it Bug."

Taking long strides away from the other, Ghost held in a snicker as Roach stuttered out a "H-Hey, Ghost! D-Don't just walk away from me like that!" The heavy footsteps as Roach ran after him, boots slamming against the ground was the only indication that Ghost needed.

Rounding a corner, and swinging open the door to his room, he waited until Roach came closer. The footsteps grew louder and louder until Roach almost ran past the Lieutenant, until Ghost grabbed the soldier by his shoulder, and pressed his exposed lips against the other mans.

"Love you too Cuddle Bug," Ghost whispered to Roach, who looked like he had just died and went to heaven.

Blinking several times in shock, Roach crashed his lips against the Lieutenant's, only to pull apart when a certain Scot cleared his throat. "About fucking time mates, but if you could continue in your own rooms, that'd be great."

Letting out a chuckle, Ghost just rolled his eyes as he pulled a stunned Roach out of their Captains room.


End file.
